


When A Superhero Had To Deal With A Supervillain Who Thinks They're Their Best Friend

by LegendaryFanby



Series: WASHTDWASWTTTBF [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arrests, Best Friends, Crazy In Love, Developing Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Stealing, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Supervillains, amirite, but also actually crazy, but not scary crazy, enjoy, im not sorry, like you dumbass why kinda crazy, lots and lots of arrests, more like best fiends, okay thats enough made-up tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: This is not how Nathan Norbich thought he'd spend his twenty-sixth year of life.He just wanted to be a dumb ole' history teacher. Just provide for his mother and her dogs, his dog, and himself.But no.Instead something happened and he took on his "part-time" job which was going well until the newest threat arrived.He's not even that bad as a villain, he's just really really annoying. And David is -this- close to ripping out his hair.





	When A Superhero Had To Deal With A Supervillain Who Thinks They're Their Best Friend

  This is not how Nathan Norbich thought he would be spending his twenty-sixth year of life.

He just wanted to be a dumb ole' history teacher.

Just provide for his mother, his and her dogs, and himself.

But no.

Instead something happened and he took on his "part-time" job which was going well until the newest threat arrived.

He's not even _that_ bad as a villain, he's just really really _annoying_. And Nathan is _-this-_ close to ripping out his hair.

 

"I hope you realize I'm going to have to have you taken in,  _again._ " Nathan said, with an eyebrow raised.

" _Aww, come on! We're best friends~"_ Came the glitchy, high-pitched voice across from him.

"We're enemies, Last week you tried to rob a bank. You're trying to rob another one _right_ now!"

_"But hey, I got us a coupon for that new thai restaurant down the road~"_

"You stole it!"

_"It's really the savings that's the crime."_

 

 Nathan sighed as he tightened one of the cable ties around the Britishman's wrists that he keeps with him instead of just a single pair of handcuffs, you can subdue a lot more criminals that way.

 

 _Jeffrey, or "Jinx"_ , wasn't always like this. 

He was a very happy, giggly britishman.

He loved his parents, his siblings, his old pets. He may have been happy on the outside, but on the inside was rainclouds.

He was depressed. Medicine didn't work for him, and he was lonely.

One day he gave up.

 

He dragged the kitchen knife over his wrists until he was sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

 He lost consciousness fast. He thought it was all over. He regretted it.

 

But then he woke up. 

And nothing was the same.

He had a  _different_ appreciation for life, now.

Maybe it was the lack of blood to his brain, maybe he hit his head on the way down. Maybe this is some sick, twisted karma for even attempting it.

 

But that doesn't matter anymore.

 

He started off with basic things. Stealing candy from stores, stealing purses and wallets, robbing banks. He still does all this, he's never actually  _hurt_ anyone so to speak -at least not physically.

He calls himself Jinx. The Jinx to be exact, a play on something he was called as a child.

 

One day he was watching World News Tonight and learned the object of his affection. A superhero is what they're calling him. He doesn't have any actual superpowers, or a name, but he's a badass on the side of justice. He's practically Batman.

And Jinx wants to be his catwoman.

 

-

 

It's happened again. Jinx has escaped jail.

 Nathan scrubbed a hand down his face. Why can't he ever stay put??

 

_"Here's a friendship bracelet for you! I made it myself."_

"You didn't make that! The girl scout you stole that from is standing right over there, crying!"

_"I also got you Tagalongs!"_

"This box isn't even new, it's half empty!" The very annoyed hero exclaimed.

 _"Half the calories! And **LOOK**! I got you a latte, too!" _ The orange-haired man said shoving a to-go cup towards him _._

"This doesn't have either one of our names on it."

_"No one responded after the barista called the name so I took it because I didn't want it to go to waste!"_

"How long did you wait?" Nathan deadpanned.

_"Like three seconds, five including the time to walk over." He said proudly._

"Why are you even doing this. Who brings all this to a heist."

_Well, I thought you'd get thirsty trying to stop criminals."_

"You're the one doing crime!"

 _"I do it for you!"_ He exclaimed as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a very expensive looking watch. _"See? This is for you. I was saving it for Christmas but since you wanted to ruin the surprise.."_

 Nathan stared in disbelief. "Stop. Just stop. I'd happily be friends with you if we were on the same side of the law but-"

 _"Perfect!"_ The britishman screamed. _"We can be criminals  t o g e t h e r."_

"No!"

 

"Jinx, by the way, I returned that art you stole from that museum last week." Nathan said with a smirk.

 _"Wow. You're so rude! That was your belated birthday present!"_ His sentence was partially muffled by the cop slamming the car door. 

Nathan shook his head. 

 

 "We are not friends! You're EVIL!"

_"Is this because I missed your charity event? I was in jail."_

"I'm aware, that's because I put you there. AND YOU WEREN'T INVITED!"

_"I just sent you a friend request on Facebook so you can invite me next time."_

Nathan checked his phone, "How did you know I have Facebook.. And did you already friend my mom?!"

_"She's a lovely woman. She showed me pictures of your nails -colour looked great on you, by the way- , she's doing mine next Sunday!"_

"Stay away from my mom!"

_"Why? Her dogs love me, too."_

"Stay away from them!" 

_"They're the cutest animals I've ever seen, but Nina's my favourite. See? I even took a selfie."_

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INSIDE MY HOUSE?"

_"Well, I am a criminal mastermind."_

 

 

"Mom, NO. He's a  b a d  g u y!" 

"Everyone has someting they're not proud of." She replied as she brushed on more color to the man's nails.

 _"What's your something?" Jinx_  asked as he reached down to pet Nina, who had padded over to him, with his free hand.

"I had Nathan without an epidural. He was ten pounds."

" _Whoa! Big boy."_

 _"_ STOP! Get out of our house!"

"Nathan, that's no way to treat our guest."

_"Yeah, Nathan, I thought we were friends."_

"WE'RE NOT."

_"But you're the only one who knows I wear glasses and you're my emergency contact."_

"Nathan, I didn't know it was this serious."

"IT'S NOT."

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Sorry, Mom."

_"It is serious. I get him things all the time. Oh, and we did kiss that one time."_

 Nathan's face heated up more red than the color his hair used to be. "That was one time and it was only because I was lonely and there was mistletoe!"

_"Well, I'm glad it worked."_


End file.
